Gracias, Itachi
by Lian Kirito-kun
Summary: Y todo gracias a Itachi...


**Gracias, Itachi**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Summary:** Y todo gracias a Itachi.

* * *

Ese día estaba demasiado apurado por llegar junto a ella. Habían arribado al país hacía dos días y ya tenían una reunión.

Sabía que ella iría antes, el debía resolver unos asuntos de su empresa por el retraslado a Japón y llenar unos papeles para después estar una semana tranquilo junto a su familia.

Mientras, ella había llegado al restaurante, el cual había sido cerrado exclusivamente para ellos, y fue recibida por toda esa gente que conocía desde kinder y que a lo largo de los años, compartió la primaria y secundaria. Los veía a todos felices, con sus parejas estando todos iguales, a excepción de ella que al ser vista, corrieron hacia ella como cuando niños en el kinder.

Ese recuerdo que jamás olvidaría, ese hermoso momento que vivió con la persona que más amaba y que, aún, ama con todo su ser. El recuerdo de haber sido "mamá" por una semana a los seis años.

Ahora había cumplido su sueño y Sasuke era parte de ello.

Ino la abrazó emocionada, saltando como niña pequeña. Al apartarse se acuclilló frente al gran vientre de siete meses tapado por la tela de aquel vestido rosa bebé que le había regalado Sasuke cuando se enteró que sería una hermosa niña su bebé.

Abrazó a cada uno que se le acercó: Naruto, quien no la soltó por un tiempo hasta el punto de casi asfixiarla; Tenten, ella le preguntó como se sentía y como lo había pasado durante el embarazo, qué se sentía tener en su vientre un bebé; Lee la halagó por su belleza diciéndole que le acentuaba estupendamente el embarazo; Kiba acarició el vientre con emoción, pareciéndole lo más lindo que había visto; Shino la felicitó y le deseó lo mejor del mundo; Chouji le ofreció un canapé diciéndole que de seguro ahora se alimentaba el doble que antes, cosa que ella no negó; Hinata la abrazó tiernamente, felicitándola y diciéndole muchas palabras hermosas que la emocionaron hasta el punto de las lágrimas; Neji le dio un pequeño beso en la frente y la felicitó con una pequeña, pero hermosa sonrisa.

Suigetsu le revolvió el cabello y le dijo que parecía un tanque, cosa que ofendió a la chica, pero terminó de remendarla diciendo que era el tanque más hermoso y moderno de toda la historia, sacándole una sonrisa y terminando a las carcajadas con el peli-celeste quien la abrazó con ternura. Shikamaru la abrazó y le preguntó cuan problemático había sido los meses, ella dijo que sólo un poco y que el que más había sufrido había sido Sasuke. Y, por último, Gaara quien la saludó y la felicitó. Hablaron unos minutos y luego todos empezaron a mezclarse.

Karin le frunció el ceño y le sacó la lengua, haciendo ella lo mismo. Luego se acercó y la abrazó.

— Felicitaciones pelo chicle… te lo mereces — dijo sonriente.

— ¿Ahora soy digna de Sasuke-kun?

— No — y ambas se echaron a reír. Juugo apareció por atrás, Karin se apartó de Sakura para que ella pudiera ser saludada por Juugo.

— Felicitaciones — le dijo el peli-naranja, Sakura lo abrazó con fuerza. Juugo siempre había sido bueno con ella, todos lo habían sido, pero Juugo tenía un no se qué que la hacía sentir tranquila y feliz cuando estaba a su lado.

— Gracias Juugo… — dijo con lágrimas, era la chica más feliz en la faz de la tierra. Tenía a un marido estupendo que la amaba y que ella amaba y ahora esperaban un hermoso bebé.

…

Sasuke llegó a las corridas al restaurante y cuando entró vio algo que le pareció mágico. Allí, estaba su esposa sosteniendo un pequeño platito, platicando tranquilamente con las chicas mientras ellas acariciaban el vientre abultado de la chica con parcimonia y ternura.

Sakura adoraba que le acariciaran la panza, eran esos momentos en que el bebé parecía enloquecer y patear dando señales de lo ansioso que estaba por salir.

Todas las noches, antes de ir a dormir la abrazaba y le acariciaba el gran bulto sobresaliente con mucho amor, adoraba a su esposa, la amaba y a ese bebé también, eran su vida, todo.

Recordaba como se había enterado que sería padre; era el día de su aniversario, Sakura le había dicho que había oído hablar a su hermano que uno de sus amigos sería padre cuando habían ido a visitarlo, Sasuke se echó a reír a carcajadas cuando a la mente le vino el recuerdo ese de pequeños. Ella rió con él y le entregó una pequeña caja que él abrió con tranquilidad.

Los ojos de Sasuke se habían abierto a más no poder cuando vio dentro de éste dos pequeños escarpines verdes manzana. Miró a Sakura interrogante y ella le sonrió acariciándose el vientre. La besó hasta que los labios le ardieron, estaba tan feliz que no esperó en contarle a todo el mundo, orgulloso.

Todos recordaron esa semana en el kinder, todos reaccionaron de la misma manera. Lo triste fue que tuvieron que viajar fuera del país por negocios que Sasuke tenía en América, por lo que no pudieron disfrutar de ver a Sakura en las distintas etapas de embarazo.

Sasuke siempre creyó que habían tenido una gran suerte; tuvo que soportar todos los cambios de estado y humor de su esposa, desde el cambio de su cuerpo hasta la irritación, los antojos, los malos humores y los días que se dedicaba a llorar, hasta los síntomas que él había tenido los primeros meses, vomitando y sintiendo fatiga.

Pero no se quejaba, había adorado a cada una de esas situaciones, sólo estaba fatigado y algo cansado.

Vio a su hermano acercarse a su esposa y mirarla con un gran brillo en los ojos. Itachi se quedó mirando el vientre de la chica, arrodillándose y acariciándole con las manos y la nariz, sonriendo traviesamente. Sakura acarició el cabello del chico y le sonrió feliz.

— Sakura-chan estás hermosa — dijo el morocho poniéndose de pie y tomando sus manos.

— Gracias… tú te ves estupendo…

— Bueno, es que los Uchihas siempre se ven bien…

— Jajajajaja también lo vanidosos — sonrió la chica.

— Es cierto — y rieron. Itachi la miró detenidamente con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios —. Esperaba este momento, verte así… después del problema en el que me metieron cuando niños, ya era tiempo de verte así, princesa…

— Ya te pedimos perdón — rió la chica al recordar como lo habían reprendido por haber dicho aquello del embarazo.

— Bueno, eran niños… unos muy problemáticos ahora que recuerdo — rió.

— Verdad… mmm… — miró hacia todos lados —. ¿Kakashi?

— Sabes que llega tarde — rió, ella asintió.

Sasuke se acercó junto al peligris que lo había agarrado en la puerta. Habían estado hablando de la vida un buen rato mientras Sasuke observaba a su esposa y hermano hablar.

— Sakura-chan pero que redonda estás — dijo con burla el peligris mientras abría los brazos para abrazarla y recibía un golpe en el pecho —. Era broma, era broma…

— Baka — algo indignada, luego sonrió y lo abrazó con mucho cariño —. Te extrañé Kakashi — sonrió. Él había sido compañero de la universidad, siempre la ayudaba con todo y con él habían planeado como decirle a Sasuke que estaba embarazada ya que fue el primero en darse cuenta. Aún se preguntaba cómo demonios lo había notado.

— Yo igual… — sonrió —. Obito y Rin dicen que llegarán más tarde — ella asintió y miró a Sasuke quien le sonreía tiernamente.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás celoso? — dijo burlona, él negó.

— No, estoy feliz — dijo sonriéndole tiernamente, sonrojándola. Siempre Sasuke lograba hacerla sonrojar y eso que ya estaban casados y aún se comportaba como cuando era una niña.

Ella se acercó y lo abrazó. Habían logrado todo lo que querían; habían tenido un noviazgo demasiado largo, prácticamente, Sasuke había prometido que sería la única persona que ella pudiera amar en la vida, desde pequeños hasta en la universidad, con altibajos, pero siempre tenían una solución y eso porque se conocían desde pequeños, porque desde pequeños se querían y eso nada ni nadie los cambiaría.

Una situación insólita porque casi nadie llega tan lejos como ellos lo hicieron. Nunca habían conocido a otras personas ni lo habían deseado, siempre creyeron que eran perfectos el uno para el otro, creados para encajar perfectamente.

Besó a Sasuke en los labios y éste posó su mano en su vientre, acariciándolo y mirándola con mucho amor sin importarles si los observaban y lo veían demasiado cursi. Él la amaba y no le importaba más nada de lo que pasara alrededor o lo que dijeran los demás.

— Deberíamos decirle gracias a Itachi…

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque gracias a lo que él dijo, prometiste que tendríamos un hijo…

— Ohhh… tienes razón — dijo sonriendo —. ¿Crees que nuestras madres se enojen con él?

— No creo… —rió —. Lo felicitaran — volvió a reír.

— Itachi — llamó Sasuke a su hermano, éste se acercó a ellos con una copa en la mano.

— ¿Qué ocurre hermano? — preguntó curioso.

— Nada, sólo queríamos decirte gracias — le dijo, éste frunció el ceño sin entender. Sakura rió y miró a su marido cómplicemente.

— ¿Gracias, por qué?

— Porque gracias a ti, hoy estamos aquí… sabías perfectamente que Sasuke era bastante cerrado y jamás diría algo, pero gracias a tus tratos y tu forma de ser conmigo, Sasuke se abrió a mí y ahora estamos juntos…

— Oh, ya entiendo — rió —. Sasuke-baka era demasiado terco para admitir que tenía celos…

— Bueno, era un niño — se defendió.

— Pero si no fuera por mí, no te hubieran divertido a lo grande esa semana…

— Admito que sí, me divertí y disfruté de cuidar a Sakura… como ahora — besándole la mejilla.

— Si — asintió.

— Así que… gracias, Itachi… — dijo sinceramente Sasuke.

— No, no deben hacer eso… — rió algo avergonzado —. Era obvio que tenían que estar juntos, son perfectos — sonrió para ambos.

Ellos sonrieron y se acercaron a los demás, en la mesa.

Una gran velada en la que todos estuvieron demasiados animados, recibiendo de nuevo a los llegados de América y felicitándolos a ambos por el bebé y todo lo que lograron juntos.

Amaban a esa gran familia, era demasiado estupenda.

— _Sakura… te prometo que nos casaremos y tendremos hijos, un perro, una gran casa y seremos muy felices…_

— _Gracias, Sasuke-kun… y yo te haré muy-muy feliz…_

Sasuke había cumplido con todo eso, Sakura también.

Y todo eso gracias a Itachi.

**Fin**

* * *

**N/A:** _Espero que les hay gustado, habían pedido conti hace muuucho y, bueno, aquí está. No sé si es lo que esperaban, pero bueno, me pareció ponerlo de nuevo a Itachi como el "responsable" de eso._

_Se lo dedico a todos los lectores que siempre se pasan a leerme, a aquellos que se animan a dejarme siempre algún review, a los followers y a los que me ponen en favoritos, gracias a todos ustedes, no sólo esta fic es sobre el agradecimiento de Saku y Sasuke a Itachi sino que también de mí hacia ustedes por siempre estar ahí._

_Besos y gracias por todo!_

**_~Una nueva fic hace feliz al lector y una review al escritor~_**

_Feliz año nuevo por adelantado :)_


End file.
